Joyeux Noël, Draco
by Sinelune
Summary: OS HPDM. Suite de Pour Noël, j’aimerais… Tu te souviens de notre premier Noël, Draco ? Rappelletoi, et jette ce papier au feu !


**Titre :** Joyeux Noël, Draco.

**Auteur **: Sinelune

**Rating :** K

**Genre :** Romance.

**Avertissement :** Attention, cette fic traite de relations sexuelles entre deux hommes, alors pour ceux que ça gène, ouste !

**Pairing :** Drarry !

**Disclaimer :** Rien à moi, blabla... Mais alors, c'est à qui ?

**CDL : irrécupérable.**

* * *

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

**OoOoOoOo**

**oOoOo**

**oOo**

**O**

**PUBLICATION DE MES FICS**

Bonjour ! Je sais, une revenante… (mon word me dit que le mot est faux, alors c'est quoi ? Reveneuse ? Revenatrice ?)

J'ai reçu vos review choupi me demandant quand je reviendrais. (L) (ça m'a trop touchée)

Donc voici mon programme : là je suis en pleins partiels, mais je me remettrai à mes fics vers fin janvier et je vous jure de faire de mon mieux pour reprendre un rythme normal. Vous me manquez BEAUCOUP BEAUCOUP BEAUCOUP…

**CDL : ça va on a compris. Donc voilà, sachez que ce n'est absolument pas de ma faute si Sinelune a pris du retard, et on espère vraiment que vous ne nous avez pas oubliées, et surtout qu'on ne vous a pas déçus.**

BEAUCOUP BEAUCOUP BEAUCOUP…

**CDL : Tu vas la fermer oui ?! Et un grand MERCI a DAREA et CLIO, on espère que vous lirez cette note, si oui dites-le nous, parce que vous n'avez pas laissé vos mails et vos review nous ont fait vraiment plaisir et nous ont encouragé. Comme on n'a pas publié d'autres chapitres encore on ne pouvait pas vous répondre.**

**O**

**oOo**

**oOoOo**

**OoOoOoOo**

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

* * *

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

**OoOoOoOo**

**oOoOo**

**oOo**

**O**

_Némésissement-vôtre_

**Un fanzine où sont uniquement publié des OS, Drarry de tout genre, avec des bd, des illustrations…**

**Il est vraiment super beau, je vous le conseille ! (et pas seulement parce que j'y suis :p)**

**Y participent : **

Leviathoune, Leilia, Lynseyth, Vert Emeraude, Freaky Fair, Magic Mouton, Black Sharne, Et plein d'autres personnes encore.

**L'ouvrage est de qualité, imprimé comme un vrai livre, les illustrations sont belles et soignées et la couverture déchire!**

**Allez sur le site en passant par mon profil ! On a aussi des cartes postales, des badges, des figurines…**

**O**

**oOo**

**oOoOo**

**OoOoOoOo**

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

* * *

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

**OoOoOoOo**

**oOoOo**

**oOo**

**O**

**CDL : On a écrit cet OS en écoutant une chanson de Linda Lemay, **_**Le traité de solitude **_**(si vous la voulez laissez-moi votre mail et on vous l'enverra)**

BEAUCOUP BEAUCOUP BEAUCOUP…

CDL : non mais on est passé à une autre note maintenant, c'est fini ça. 

Ah. Pardon.

**CDL : … Bref. C'était censé être un OS sur Noël qui n'ait pas de rapport avec le précédent mais finalement c'est devenu une suite, même si vous n'êtes pas forcé de lire celui d'avant.**

Il y aura sûrement une suite puisqu'on ne sait toujours pas ce qu'a offert Harry à Draco.

* * *

_Dédale, Leviathoune, Lynseyth que j'aime, alias Balyne, Camy, Titiee, Topine, Witchia, Elfa04, Emilyy111,_ _Samaeltwigg_. 

Emerald-Diamond, Eliza Poufsouffle, Pendragon-forever, chkaia, Oximore, manini, Mandine, Bins, X-Platicine, mimicra,

_Xanco, morgane-senjo, Hebraska, Vega264, Little.F, Kaeneblack, Aki No Sabaku, Kisa san, Egwene Al'Vere, malilite, DLT_

LightofMoon, Rosenoire47, Sali Gold, Virginie Malfoy, Dramyre lovy, quatre8ss, yohina, merydry, Hana to Yume,

_Petite-abeille, LilyMalfoy2708, Harrie Zabbs, Vert Emeraude, Isotope, Lullu Potter, Jully Reed, Nadaye, Leviathoune, Jeremi Black, Vif d'or, Leilia, Ishtar205._

**Merci** beaucoup pour vos idées de cadeaux, vous en aviez eu dites donc, pas comme moi, la nulle :p

Mais j'ai aussi hésité avec l'idée du pendentif en lion et en dragon pour chacun, mais ils n'avaient pas encore réalisé qu'ils s'aimaient avant le bisou donc j'ai abandonné. Les idées des objets appartenant à la familles étaient bonne mais comme je l'ai dit dans la fic, pour moi Harry était prêt à passer à autre chose.

Pour le cadeau de Noël de Draco, une de vos review m'a aussi donné une idée que j'ai trouvé géniale, donc ça viendra pour la prochaine fois et je pense que j'en parlerai plus.

J'ai donc volé une idée qui était celle de Leviathoune, Quatte8ss, Lyn…

**Bonne lecture !**

**O**

**oOo**

**oOoOo**

**OoOoOoOo**

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

* * *

**Joyeux Noël, Draco**

_(Le traité de solitude)_

Ce soir, c'est Noël.

Et je sens que ce Noël me laissera un goût amer dans la bouche.

Près de la fenêtre, au chaud, je regarde la neige tomber, les enfants jouer dans la rue à des batailles de boule de neige, et j'entends leurs cris et les chants de Noël des chœurs qui vont de maison en maison. Malgré la vitre close, je sens l'odeur des marrons chauds.

J'ai mis un disque et les mélodies de Noël résonnent en boucle dans la pièce, m'apaisant.

Et je t'attends.

Je n'avais jamais vraiment aimé Noël, jusqu'à ce que j'entre à Poudlard. Il fallait dire que les Dursley n'avaient pas fait grand-chose pour m'aider.

C'est pourquoi mon premier vrai jour de Noël, l'année de mes onze ans, avait été un des plus beaux de ma vie. Je recevais des cadeaux offerts de bon cœur, par des personnes que j'aimais. Et je m'étais dit qu'à partir de maintenant, tous mes Noël seraient de bons Noël.

Et comme je l'avais imaginé, malgré la guerre, malgré les morts, tous mes Noël furent de bons Noël, par la suite.

Et puis tu es arrivé.

Et mes cinq Noël suivants furent merveilleux.

Surtout le premier… Ce premier Noël qu'on a fêté dans la neige, après que je t'aie offert mon cadeau.

En cinq années, tu as su m'apporter assez de bonheur pour compenser mes années précédentes, et je voulais prendre de l'avance sur les années suivantes.

J'espère que tu seras là, cette fois encore. Je sais que ça fait des semaines que nous ne nous sommes vus, mais tu ne peux pas me laisser seul un soir de Noël… Si ?

J'ai décoré le sapin seul, cette fois. Tu m'as manqué. Mais j'ai tout de même déposé les cadeaux à ton intention en bas de l'arbre. Tu viendras ; je n'en doute pas. J'aimerais ne pas en douter.

Je pose mon front contre la vitre et soupire. Tu ne peux pas me laisser ce soir, Draco.

Et de toute façon, si tu ne viens pas, c'est moi qui viendrai, imbécile.

J'entends la porte s'ouvrir et je sursaute avant de me lever précipitamment.

Tu es là, encore plus beau que dans mon souvenir, dans ton costume noir, celui que tu portais à notre mariage, je le reconnais immédiatement.

Je commence à me précipiter vers toi mais ton air froid m'arrête. Je fais quelques pas vers toi, indécis.

-Draco ?

Tu retire ton manteau et ta veste de costume, conservant l'écharpe gris perle que je t'avais offert à Noël dernier.

Je te rejoins lentement, au milieu du salon. Toi, tu cherches un document dans ta poche et tu me le tends, sans un mot.

Je devine tout de suite de quoi il s'agit.

Et mon cœur se glace, je suffoque, j'ai du mal à respirer.

On n'a quand même pu en arriver là… Draco…

Je ne peux plus bouger, et je me contente de te fixer avec incrédulité et horreur, me sentant odieusement trahi.

Il fait chaud dans mon appartement douillet et chaleureusement décoré pour les fêtes, et pourtant j'ai encore plus froid que si je me trouvais dehors, sous la neige.

-Bon Potter, tu te bouges ? t'impatientes-tu. J'ai pas que ça à faire.

Ah.

Dommage.

Parce que moi, je n'ai plus rien à faire du tout, nulle part, si tu décides de partir.

-Draco… Tu ne peux pas…

-Cesse d'être égoïste et pense un peu à moi, te contentes-tu de répondre, agitant le document pour que je le prenne.

Merlin…

Je sais que tout n'allait pas bien entre nous ces dernier temps, mais que ce soit à ce point…

Je ferme les yeux pour chasser les larmes qui menacent de les embuer et, avec un soupir, prends ton papier et m'assois sur mon canapé, posant le document sur ma table basse. Tu t'approches de moi et me tends un stylo, pressé.

_J'ai pris ton stylo  
J'ai pris un moment  
J'ai mordu ma lèvre au sang_

Qu'est-ce qui nous est arrivé, Draco ?

_J'avais le cœur gros comme un firmament  
Gros comme mes rêves d'avant_

Je pensais que si on faisait des projets, c'était pour les réaliser…

_Penché sur la page sans rature  
Rédigée par la secrétaire  
D'une firme aux quatre noms  
Aux consonances étrangères_

C'est du beau papier, du papier glacé. Il brille un peu, je trouve.

Est-ce que la secrétaire qui l'a rédigé savait ce qu'elle faisait ?

Est-ce qu'elle a conscience, à chaque fois, que ce qu'elle crée servira d'instrument à la destruction d'un mariage ?

Peut-être qu'elle en est ravie. Sûrement qu'elle se dit : « Encore un mariage raté… J'ai bien fait de rester célibataire » Ou alors « J'espère qu'un jour j'écrirai celui de mon patron, et il se mariera avec moi ».

Je commence à le lire, lentement.

Je t'entends soupirer, agacé, alors que tu t'approche de moi, restant néanmoins debout ; tu ne veux pas t'attarder.

-Merci pour ta confiance.

Je ne réponds pas. Ce n'est pas que je ne te fais pas confiance, Draco, loin de là, j'ai appris à te faire confiance.

Je veux juste que tu restes près de moi un peu plus longtemps.

Tu vas peut-être réaliser ce que tu me demandes et m'ordonner de tout arrêter.

Tu vas le faire.

Je suis sûr que tu le détestes autant que moi, ce papier de qualité que j'ai envie de déchirer.

Mais j'arrive bientôt à la fin du document et approche mon stylo.

Et tu ne dis rien.

_Penché sur la ligne de signature  
Le geste en suspension  
L'encre levée, prête à fuir_

Je n'aurais pas dû te demander de faire un mariage moldu.

Au moins, les mariages sorciers ne peuvent pas se défaire.

_Une crampe dans le creux de la main  
Et une autre dans les reins  
Je savais plus mon nom  
Découpé du tien  
Étourdi par mon chagrin_

C'était quoi, déjà ? Malfoy-Potter, Potter-Malfoy ?

Draco, pourquoi veux- briser ce nom? J'aurai toujours l'impression qu'il lui manquera quelque chose, si tu ôtes ta marque.

_Penché sur cette feuille au allure de testament manigancé  
Qu'on fait signer à de pauvre gens faibles et déroutés  
Je perdais la raison  
Je cherchais la façon de te haïr  
L'encre prête à tout salir_

Je voudrais pouvoir te détester. Te détester comme avant. Est-ce que tu m'as seulement aimé, Draco ? Ou alors est-ce que tout ça n'était qu'une mascarade destinée à me faire plus mal que jamais ?

Pourquoi tu m'offres le bonheur pour ensuite le piétiner sous mes yeux, pour me forcer, moi, à y mettre un terme, quand tout ce que je voudrais, c'est jeter cette chose immonde au feu et te faire l'amour près du sapin.

_Le poignet crispé  
J'ai relevé ma manche  
Ma main moite était toute blanche_

Je sais que tu me regardes et j'essaie de ne pas trembler. Quoi que tu penses, il me reste un peu d'amour-propre.

J'ai du mal à retenir mes larmes, cette fois.

_J'ai regardé le papier ; les phrases étaient floues  
J'ai senti flancher mes genoux_

Merlin, heureusement que je suis assis. Il aurait été malvenu que je m'écroule à tes genoux.

Et puis… je n'aurais sûrement pas pu m'empêcher de sangloter.

_Fallait-il que je signe a l'envers  
Ce que j'avais signé a l'endroit ?  
Une petite griffe en antidote  
A celle du vieux contrat_

Je vois ta signature en dessous de ton nom, tu n'as pas tremblé. Est-ce que tu as ressenti autant de bonheur en signant ce papier-ci que notre contrat de mariage ?

Je te sens tapoter du pied et je t'imagine sans peine lever les yeux au ciel de cette façon qui te caractérise si bien et qui fait que les autres se sentent misérables.

Ça n'avait jamais fonctionné sur moi.

Jusqu'à ce soir.

_T'attendais ma goutte d'encre  
Pareil comme on attend noël  
L'impatience plein les semelles_

Je tourne légèrement la tête et vois tes chaussures noires taper la moquette, preuve de ton impatience.

Je suis sûr que si tu le pouvais, tu me lancerais l'Impero pour me forcer à aller plus vite.

Et un peu plus haut, il y a le bas de ton costume noir, celui que tu portais pour notre mariage moldu. Est-ce que tu l'as fait exprès ?

Même costume, au mariage et au divorce ?

J'ai un petit sourire désabusé.

Toujours aussi cruel… (le bâtard :p)

Je peux deviner à travers ton pantalon tes mollets puis tes cuisses fermes que je sais douces.

Lorsqu'on faisait l'amour les soirs de Noël, Draco, j'avais l'impression que c'était encore meilleur que d'habitude.

Est-ce que tu vas coucher avec quelqu'un d'autre, ce soir ?

Mon cœur se glace, se ratatine et pourtant, j'ai l'impression qu'il me compresse la poitrine.

Je mords à nouveau mes lèvres et mes yeux remontent le long de ton corps, se posant sur ton ventre si plat, ton torse si attirant, tes lèvres pâles, un peu gercées par le froid.

Et puis finalement, j'ai osé…

_J'ai levé les yeux  
Jusque dans tes yeux  
Je t'ai fixé une bonne fois  
Pour voir ce qui me restait espoir_

Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça, Draco ?

Ton expression est dure, tes lèvres pincées. Durant notre mariage, je t'ai connu en colère, triste, heureux, incrédule, malicieux… Mais jamais méprisant.

S'il te plait, dis-moi qu'il y a encore un espoir…

Tu sembles lire ma question dans mes yeux et secoues presque imperceptiblement la tête, me faisant détourner le regard.

Le silence est de plomb, mon cœur de sang.

_J'ai mis ton stylo  
Sur le papier rude  
Le traité de… solitude  
_

Adieu, Draco.

_J'ai signé mon nom  
A côté du tien  
Je me suis forcé la main  
_

J'ai à peine terminé de signer que tu m'arraches littéralement le stylo et le papier des mains.

_T'as repris ton stylo  
Puis ton document  
C'était l'heure de se dire au revoir  
Mais on savait plus trop comment_

Je me lève pour te raccompagner à la porte et tu t'arrêtes au milieu du salon pour te tourner vers moi.

Je te fixe avec un petit sourire résigné. Tu es là, devant moi, m'observant de tes deux magnifiques yeux argentés, dans ton beau costume, dans cette chemise blanche coupée sur mesure, avec cette écharpe que je t'avais offert à Noël dernier.

Et je sais que je t'aimerai toujours.

-Tu te souviens de notre premier Noël, Draco ? C'était dans le parc de Poudlard… Tu avais deviné ce que je désirais le plus pour Noël et je voulais montrer que j'étais capable de faire la même chose.

-Evidemment, que je me souviens, Potter, réponds-tu d'un air agacé, en soufflant. C'était tellement facile. Ça faisait des semaines que tu te morfondais en regardant tes deux amis filer le parfait amour. Pas besoin de beaucoup de réflexion pour deviner que tu désirais connaître l'amour, et donc que tu voulais un objet symbolisant cet amour, même s'il n'existait pas encore.

Je porte ma main à mon collier, petite moitié de cœur fabriquée en argent. Cadeau désespérément banal… Mais c'était tout ce que j'avais toujours voulu. Un présent stupide et niais que s'offraient les amoureux, et que tu m'as donné ce matin de Noël dans la neige, m'avouant en rougissant que tu n'avais pas pu t'empêcher de l'acheter.

Je ne voulais pas d'héritage familial, je voulais simplement trouver l'amour et aller de l'avant.

Je fixe ton écharpe, désirant voir à travers. Est-ce que tu portes l'autres moitié, Draco ?

Je me souviens si bien de ce premier Noël… Ce matin où l'on avait échangé notre premier baiser.

Je t'avais offert un cadeau, moi aussi, et tu m'avais dit que ce n'était pas ce que tu désirais le plus pour Noël, juste avant de m'embrasser.

Et le Noël suivant, on se mariait.

On construisait nos cadeaux de Noël ensemble.

Mais ce soir, tu en demandes seulement un pour toi.

J'espère au moins qu'il te plait.

Tu portes la main à ton cou, sous ton écharpe, et retires l'autre moitié du pendentif, me le tendant.

Je ferme les yeux, refusant de le prendre, incapable de le faire.

Avec ce contrat, tu peux reprendre ton amour, si tu veux. Mais garde au moins le mien.

Je ne prendrai pas ce collier. Je ne reprendrai pas cet amour.

Reprendre, c'est voler.

Et je ne suis pas un voleur.

Tu le laisses tomber à terre et le bruit de sa chute est amorti par la moquette douce.

_T'as pris ton manteau  
T'as pris un moment  
T'as mordu ta lèvre au sang  
_

J'espère au moins que ton cadeau te plait…

_Pour Noël, je voudrais…_ Ton amour.

-_Joyeux Noël, Draco._

Tu te tournes vers moi une dernière fois.

_T'avais l'air ému, comme les yeux dans l'eau  
J'ai sûrement mal vu…  
Sûrement._

Tu sors, et la porte se referme dans un bruit sourd.

Je fixe le collier à terre et mes larmes manquent de tomber et d'humidifier la moquette. Tu ne peux pas partir maintenant, Draco… Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de te demander quelle était la différence entre une Frilézienne et une Arlactique.

Comme un automate, je me détourne et vais me poster à nouveau près de la fenêtre.

Je te vois sortir de l'immeuble, tu restes un moment sur le trottoir.

Est-ce que tu as au moins conservé mon premier cadeau de Noël, Draco ?

Tu te retournes et lèves la tête vers moi.

Est-ce que tu l'as conservé, Draco ?

Tu me fais un petit sourire désolé et l'espace d'un instant, je te retrouve.

Mais avant que je ne puisse esquisser un geste, tu transplanes, faisant fi des enfants moldus autour de toi, comptant probablement sur le mythe d'un miracle de Noël.

Je fronce les sourcils en réalisant ce que j'ai fait.

J'ai abandonné, alors que je n'abandonne jamais.

Je ne peux pas commencer maintenant.

* * *

J'aime pas quand ça se termine mal, il y aura une suite, en plus on ne sait toujours pas ce qu'a reçu Draco (les cadeaux auront une place plus importante la prochaine fois).CDL : AUCUNE volonté… 

Tu me peux parler.

**CDL ?**

C'est pas toi qui me disait : « Sinelune !!! C'est quoi cette fin minable ?! Aussi pitoyable que ton imagination presque inexistante ! Recommence, que ça se termine BIEN ! »

**CDL : Non.**

Menteuse.

Review ? ça me manque tellement de ne plus vous lire, si vous saviez. J'ai l'espoir que vous ne m'ayez pas oubliée…

**CDL : après il faut aussi que ça leur manque de ne plus te lire, toi.**


End file.
